Sentido
by Addanight
Summary: A Hitoshi le ha sido encomendado el cuidado de Brooklyn y está decidido a descubrir que es lo que hace al pelirrojo tan especial, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere que esa habilidad está más allá de su entendimiento? [DESCONTINUADO]
1. Persecusión

Notas de la Autora:

Hola! Como la ansiedad me ha estado matando, me he visto en la necesidad de adelantar la publicación de mi nuevo fic. Estoy conciente de que tengo ya muchos proyectos nada sencillos en mis manos, pero es que era realmente necesario que hiciera esto. Verán, el otro día leyendo fanfics y buscando no leer por vigésima vez los mismos fics de KaiXRei y de BryanXYuriy decidí buscar fics de otra de mis parejas favoritas, sólo para darme cuenta que el número de fics protagonizados por esta pareja es casi nulo.

LO SIGUIENTE ES MUY IMPORTANTE:

Por ello, es que decidí escribir esta historia, que a decir verdad es historia hermana de Vínculo Mágico. ¿A qué me refiero con eso de que son historias hermanas? Pues verán, en la idea original. Dividí el proyecto de Vínculo Mágico en tres proyectos: El primero conservó el nombre original, el segundo es Sentido y el nombre del tercero no se los diré porque si lo hiciera les adelantaría una parte del final de Vínculo Mágico y eso sería muy malo.

Pero a lo que voy es a que esta historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo que vínculo mágico sólo que en un lugar diferente y obviamente con protagonistas diferentes, pero igual de maravillosos. En general no es realmente necesario que lean Vínculo Mágico para leer esto, pero como ya dije si pretenden leer la secuela si tendrán que leer Vínculo Mágico. ¿Qué relación hay entre estas historias? Eso lo tendrán que averiguar ustedes.

En cuanto a la forma en que está escrito los puntos de vista de mis personajes se intercalarán indistintamente, junto con intervenciones mías.

Dedicatoria: A Nekot que quería un oneshot de estos dos. (Aquí está lo que prometí el sábado, aunque no es precisamente un oneshot :P)

Recuerden que esto es un **Shounen Ai**, es decir, una **relación hombre-hombre**, así que si no les gustan por favor no continúen leyendo. Si alguien se siente ofendido por el contenido de este fic, haga el favor de hacérmelo saber.

Disfruten el fic!

-------------------------------------------------

Sentido

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

A veces sentidos opuestos,

No pueden evitar llevar la misma dirección.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Persecución

Mis ojos miran tus orbes desde la distancia, como tantas veces lo han hecho ya, comprobándome que eres tú a quien busqué durante todos esos años. Sé lo que deseas y yo puedo dártelo, pero aún no es tiempo joven Brooklyn. Debes ser paciente, así como yo he sabido serlo. Pero no desesperes, que el tiempo de nuestro reencuentro se avecina y esta vez no podrán separarte de mi lado. En esta ocasión liberaré todo tu potencial. Ese increíble poder que desde hace ya más de quince años ha tratado de manifestarse.

No sé para que te empeñas tanto en huir. Ambos sabemos que no podrás escapar; que tarde o temprano terminarás a mi lado. Pero no temas, que yo no deseo lastimarte, lo único que me interesa es otorgarte esa libertad que tanto añoras. Después de todo, esto es lo que quieres. Así es como deben ser las cosas. El destino te eligió para cargar con tan precioso tesoro. Y sin embargo, me dio a mí la capacidad de encontrarte en donde sea que vayas, para que de este modo pudiese arrebatarte lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Pronto, no tendrás más opción que mostrar lo que eres en realidad. Los engranes del presente ya han empezado a moverse y al final, las cosas serán lo que debieron ser hace treinta años. Destrocé diez vidas antes de poder dar contigo, pero no me arrepiento. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para arrebatarte tu poder.

----- Cambio de POV -----

Silencio. Desearía saber lo que es el silencio. Callar al mundo, sus voces y sus advertencias. Lamentablemente, ese es un privilegio que me ha sido negado desde el día de mi nacimiento. No siempre fue así. No llegué al mundo siendo este extraño ser que todos ven. En algún tiempo fui un niño como cualquier otro, un chico feliz, con ilusiones, una familia y la promesa de un futuro increíble. Pero todo cambió el día que ella se apareció. En ese momento comenzaron mis problemas. Y desde ese día fui incapaz de volverme a sentir parte del mundo.

Aún no acabo de comprender por qué es que sigo aquí. No es que piense en quitarme la vida. Es sólo que no pertenezco aquí, lo he sabido desde siempre, este no es mi lugar. Además, no es como si tuviera otra opción, debo continuar aquí. Las voces siguen hablando, no sé porque no entienden que no deseo escucharlas. Pero sé que no guardarán silencio, sino que me perseguirán a donde quiera que vaya. Al menos hasta que mi objetivo se cumpla y mi alma sea por fin liberada de este martirio.

Mis pensamientos no me pertenecen. ¿Cómo será elegir lo que viene a tu mente? Supongo que nunca lo sabré. Me siento aislado, encerrado y condenado. Siempre será así. Odio el contacto, porque me recuerda lo que soy y lo que nunca seré. Lo que todo el mundo posee y a mí, me es posible tener. Ojala se fueran y me dejaran solo. Al menos así no dolería tanto. Quisiera que las personas comprendieran que soy diferente, y que no puedo entablar una verdadera relación con nadie, porque para eso tendrían que entenderme. Y para entenderme tendrían que conocerme. ¿Acaso no ven que es imposible? Nadie sabe ni sabrá nada de mí y por lo tanto, nadie descubrirá lo que soy en realidad.

Es tan claro para mí que así es como debe ser. Que nací hecho para que mi único compañero fuera la soledad. Es tan obvio que no tiene caso buscar acercarse a mí y sin embargo, aún hay alguien que lo intenta. Pero sé que tarde o temprano se cansará. Todos lo hacen, todos lo han hecho siempre, incluso mis padres.

Mi nombre es Brooklyn Masefield y vivo en un bello apartamento en la ciudad de Japón. Lamentablemente, pronto deberé marcharme y perderme entre las sombras de un nuevo país; ocultarme de los habitantes que ahí encontraré y para los cuales, seré tan desconocido como siempre lo he sido para todos. Llevo seis años huyendo. En el instante mismo en que perdí ante Takao decidí que era hora de desaparecer. Ya había cometido el error de dejarme conocer por demasiada gente, personas que por sólo acercarse a mí, salieron lastimadas.

Así es como ha sido y será por siempre. Estoy conciente de ello, aunque, como ya había mencionado, hay alguien que no ha podido aceptarlo. Su nombre es Hitoshi Kinomiya, mi ex entrenador. Quizá la única persona en muchos años que ha puesto su vida en entenderme. Por eso corro, porque de algún modo lo aprecio y sé que si le permitiera permanecer a mi lado, solo saldría lastimado. Porque yo no soy como el resto del mundo y hasta ahora, nadie ha sido capaz de entender que tan diferente soy.

Seis largos años. Ojala se diera por vencido, no tiene caso que intente alcanzarme; yo siempre estaré un paso adelante. Sé lo que piensa, sé lo que hará, conozco el resultado de las decisiones que aún no ha tomado. Y sin embargo, una parte de mí quisiera dejarse vencer y permitirle llegar a mí. Pero no puedo. No debo. Además, no es el único que quiere alcanzarme, esa otra persona también lo intenta. En varias ocasiones ha estado cerca de atraparme, al igual que Hitoshi, pero sus mentes siempre los traicionan al final y terminan revelándome cada detalle de sus planes.

Ahora no deseo pensar, sólo quiero disfrutar de este precioso cielo oscuro. De este ambiente tétrico que la ausencia de la luna trae, este martes trece que ninguna luz ilumina el cielo. No sé porque, pero tengo una extraña sensación, el aire, el viento, las plantas, todos los seres parecen inquietos. Su impotencia se siente en el ambiente y sus voces me gritan su miedo. Pero ignoro a que le temen. En realidad, no deseo escucharlos, sólo quiero disfrutar de esta fría noche de noviembre por algunos segundos más y deleitarme con esta falsa tranquilidad que ahora siento.

"_Trece estrellas se impactarán hoy y la luz de nueve de ellas se extinguirá por siempre. Al final, el aire revelará su esencia y un nuevo camino se habrá abierto. El pasado encadenará el presente y la venganza se desprenderá de las esencias de los elegidos." _susurra una voz en mi cabeza.

Voces, voces y más voces. Todos quieren ser escuchados. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero hoy no escucharé a nadie. Deseo perderme de esta realidad y viajar a ese lugar en el estoy seguro, pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que esto sólo atraería la atención de mi perseguidora. Aunque al final, no importa realmente. Algún día tendré que enfrentarla de nuevo y resignarme a vencerla o morir en el intento.

La puerta de mi departamento se abre repentinamente al tiempo que una fría brisa atraviesa mi cuerpo. No puede ser. Esto no es posible. Sus orbes se fijan en las mías y sin decir una palabra trata de acercarse a mí. Pero está muy equivocada si cree que las cosas le serán tan fáciles. La última vez me derroto, pero esta vez soy más fuerte.

-----Cambio de POV -----

Mis pies se desplazan con gran velocidad hacia la dirección que me fue indicada. Mis azulados cabellos se mecen con el viento, mientras mis orbes se encuentran ocultas tras unos rojizos lentes para sol. Esta vez no pienso dejarle escapar. Mi nombre es Hitoshi Kinomiya, y soy uno de los principales agentes de la BBA. Mi trabajo consiste en frustrar intentos de dominación mundial que, para mi fortuna, cada día van en aumento. En estos momentos, me encuentro a tan sólo unos pasos de completar la misión que desde hace seis años me fue encomendada.

Después de que Brooklyn prácticamente nos acabara a todos en el último torneo de Bey Blade, el señor Dickenson y yo, llegamos a la conclusión de que algún otro loco podría volver a intentar emplear al pelirrojo para esta clase de propósitos. Fue entonces que se decidió que él quedara bajo mi protección, de modo que ahora además de ser su entrenador, sería su tutor.

Así fue como Brooklyn quedó bajo mi cuidado, pero justo después de que el torneo terminara él desapareció. Hace seis años que busco su paradero y nunca había estado tan cerca como el día de hoy. Hallarlo no fue cosa fácil, a decir verdad, creo que él no desea ser encontrado. Dejando de lado mis pensamientos empiezo a subir las escaleras hasta el departamento que me fue indicado.

Al llegar me acerco al punto en que alguna vez hubo una puerta. Mis ojos viajan a través del desastre que solía ser un apartamento. "Brooklyn" digo al tiempo que un extraño presentimiento llega mi. Sin pensarlo dos veces empiezo a recorrer el lugar en busca del joven pelirrojo, con la esperanza de que aún permanezca con vida. Dickenson no cree del todo mi teoría, pero hace tiempo que concluí que Masefield está tratando de huir de alguien que no necesariamente soy yo, creo que esto lo prueba. Sé que Brooklyn no sería capaz de hacer algo así, al menos, no intencionalmente.

A decir verdad, es un departamento bastante pequeño. A la derecha de la puerta de entrada, se puede ver la cocina, cuyo piso está decorado con pedazos de vidrio que alguna vez fueron la vajilla. Enseguida hay una pequeña sala/comedor y al fondo se encuentran las habitaciones. La de la derecha está vacía, así que sólo puedo asumir que lo que buscó está en la habitación de la izquierda. En general, la mayor parte del apartamento está cubierto de azul, aunque dicha monotonía es rota por las diversas macetitas en las que viven unas pequeñas y lindas flores.

Abriendo con cuidado la puerta distingo una figura sobre el suelo a un costado de la cama.

"Brooklyn" gritó al momento de verlo en ese deplorable estado, sin dejar de preguntarme que clase de persona puede dejar al pelirrojo en semejantes condiciones.

Sus rojizos cabellos están despeinados y la sangre se observa en varias partes de su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? Me cuestiono mientras me acerco al chico y lo tomo con cuidado en mis brazos.

"Márchate" susurra sorprendiéndome.

"De ningún modo. Hace ya mucho tiempo que te busco y no pienso dejarte ir" le digo mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Segundos después, el chico yace inconciente en mis brazos.

-------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Bastante corto lo sé, pero si lo subía creo que no lo iba a subir nunca. Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews. Y recuerden Brooklyn X Hitoshi por siempre.

Cuídense

Addanight.


	2. Compañía

¡Hola! Para gusto mío esta historia ha recibido varios reviews en los últimos meses. Así que al ver su interés por la misma, me dispuse a retomar este abandonado fic. Espero que disfruten el cap. Gracias por los revs a:

Nekot

H.Fanel.K

Nadeshda Vyacheslav

May

Runa

Antes de continuar me gustaría decirles que: ¡Lo logré! ¡Felicidades a mí! xD Por ser capaz de actualizar todos y cada uno de los fics de mi cuenta n.n. Bueno debo irme si pretendo terminar Cuenta Regresiva antes de navidad. Disfruten el cap.

-------------------------------------------------

Sentido

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

A veces sentidos opuestos,

No pueden evitar llevar la misma dirección.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Compañía

Los sonidos de la noche son guiados por el viento a través de las calles de la bella y bulliciosa ciudad de Japón. Las horas se aproximan a las fronteras del nuevo día y aunque la gran mayoría se encuentra descansando apaciblemente, no todos gozan de dicho privilegio. Las personas duermen tranquilamente, ajenas a los sucesos que hace tan sólo unas horas, tuvieron lugar en un pequeño departamento a las afueras de la ciudad oriental. Tan sólo las estrellas habían sido testigos de la inusual batalla que había tenido lugar en aquel sitio.

Sin embargo, a poco menos de dos horas del acontecimiento, aquel departamento parecía ajeno a lo que en su interior había ocurrido. El suelo, antes rociado por trozos de vidrio y cristal, se encontraba inmaculado. Ahora incluso parecía brillar. Los muebles que horas antes yacían en el piso sin orden alguno, habían sido regresados a su original posición. Y de los destrozados elementos, ya no quedaba rastro alguno en aquella habitación.

"Al fin" se dijo un joven peliazul mirando satisfecho su trabajo. Como un último detalle, aquel hombre terminó de colocar las pequeñas plantitas a lo largo de aquel lugar.

"Debo estar demente." Mencionó el mayor de los Kinomiya al analizar sus pasadas acciones. Luego de tantos años de búsqueda, Hitoshi había dado con el paradero de Brooklyn Masefield. Después de que el chico cayera inconciente, y a sabiendas de que el pelinaranja no despertaría pronto, Hiro se había dispuesto a tomar un breve receso. Descanso que nunca tomó, ya que al vislumbrar el estado en el que se encontraba aquel hogar, desechó totalmente la idea y decidió poner un poco de orden.

Quizá dormir hubiese sido lo más sensato considerando la hora que era, pero el chico sabía que no dormiría por dos motivos: el primero, era que deseaba estar al pendiente de Brooklyn; y el segundo, que no tenía la menor duda de que le sería imposible descansar mientras sus alrededores estuvieran regidos por el desastre. No cabía duda que Hitoshi estaba obsesionado con la limpieza, pero no podían culparlo. Luego de vivir con gente tan desordenada como lo eran su padre y Takao, era natural que el terminase siendo un maniático de la limpieza.

Con su misión ya culminada. El apuesto entrenador decidió adentrarse a la habitación en que se encontraba su protegido. Por varios minutos tan sólo le observó dormir desde el marco de la puerta. La situación le parecía tan irreal. Ni por un segundo había cesado su búsqueda, pero el mayor de los Kinomiya había comenzado a creer que moriría sin ser capaz de encontrar a aquel excepcional joven al que alguna vez había tenido la dicha de entrenar.

Quizá había hecho mal en perseguir al prodigio a lo largo del mundo por los pasados años, pero no había podido evitarlo. Todos creían que lo había hecho porque el señor Dickenson se lo había encomendado. Él mismo les había explicado a sus conocidos que la cabeza de la BBA se había negado a que él hiciera otra cosa que no fuera buscar al pelinaranja. Claro que dicha declaración distaba mucho de la verdad.

Dos años atrás, Stanley Dickenson había concluido que la búsqueda era en vano, y que no tenía caso que su mejor agente perdiera el tiempo en ella. Pero para sorpresa del anciano, el entrenador Kinomiya se había negado rotundamente a abandonar su misión. Poco sabía Dickenson del motivo que había llevado al peliazul a tomar aquella decisión, sin embargo, no había día que Hitoshi no pensara en ello. Y sin que lo deseara. El joven ojirojo se adentró en sus recuerdos. En aquellos días que con tanto cariño atesoraba en su memoria. El torneo Justice Five.

Era un día como cualquier otro, en el que el entrenador estaba sumamente sumido en sus pensamientos. El motivo de su lealtad a Bega rondaba por su mente. Que Takao se hiciera más fuerte… Eso les había dicho a todos. Pero sabía que no era verdad. La única razón por la que se había quedado era porque el joven prodigio, miembro del equipo, le intrigaba. Le confundía a un grado que simplemente no era normal. El joven parecía saberlo todo. Y él siendo un entrenador y por lo tanto, un maestro, no lo comprendía. Siempre había algo por aprender, y él encontraría que ofrecerle al enigmático chico de ojos azul verde. Ese era su reto.

El muchacho era tranquilo y amable. Parecía un chico sin muchas complicaciones y que se tomaba la vida con sencillez. Eso era lo que el mundo pensaba. Porque para Hitoshi, eso no era más que una mentira. Desde la primera vez que le había visto, había entendido que su mirada gritaba. Que le suplicaba que le salvara. Pero ¿De qué? Algo estaba terriblemente mal con esos ojos que prácticamente agonizaban de dolor. Aquel rostro resplandecía siempre de alegría, y sin embargo, si se le observaba con cuidado, podía encontrarse la bien oculta melancolía que aquel ser emanaba.

Así había sido su interés por el joven Masefield en un principio: mera curiosidad. Pero lo que había comenzado como una simple duda, pronto se tornó en admiración. Brooklyn era simplemente único, tan especial que no podía creer que alguien como él fuese capaz de embonar en el mundo. Pronto se había dado cuenta que el chico era una pieza suelta, un elemento en el rompecabezas de la existencia que simplemente no poseía un espacio asignado. Quiso entenderlo, pero pronto descubrió que no era posible. Y sin embargo, un día, la respuesta había llegado a él como caída del cielo: al pelinaranja no necesitaba comprenderlo…

Un buen día, el entrenador había sido capaz de llamar la atención del pelinaranja. Había demostrado que tenía algo que enseñarle. Por muy pequeño que esto fuera. Fue así que el chico finalmente le había dejado acercarse. Masefield le anonadaba en todos los sentidos. Hitoshi hacía esfuerzos desesperados por siempre estar un paso adelante. Porque el alumno siempre regresaría al maestro, mientras este último aún tuviese algo que enseñarle. Pero sin darse cuenta, el profesor quedó prendado de su pupilo y un día simplemente no pudo resistirlo más. Fue así que la divina tragedia llegó tan sólo un día antes de la batalla entre Kai y Brooklyn.

Considerando que un entrenamiento estaba fuera de lugar, el mayor de los Kinomiya había llevado al ojiazulverde al patio a realizar una pequeña sesión de meditación. Y mientras, el chico de encantadora sonrisa buscaba la paz interior, Hiro sentía que ya no podía más. Que tenía que confesar que sus sentimientos hacia el chico estaban yendo más allá de lo debido. Un extraño cariño estaba surgiendo, y para su desgracia, no tenía como evitarlo. Maldito él por ser tan débil.

"Brooklyn" Había llamado el ojirojo al otro chico, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a él. Ambos jóvenes quedaron con tan sólo unos centímetros de por medio. El ojiazulverde miró a su entrenador esperando que le dijera el motivo por el que había roto su concentración, pero el otro permaneció en silencio. Segundos después, y sin ningún aviso, el mayor plantó un beso en los labios del otro. Un fugaz roce que fue suficiente para dejar en evidencia sus intenciones. Esperaba muchas reacciones después de su acción, pero ninguna fue la que obtuvo.

"¿Sabe entrenador? Cuando todo esto termine. Quizá podrías salir a cenar." Habían sido las palabras del chico de anaranjados cabellos. Y como ya era costumbre, el enigmático joven había dejado a su maestro sin palabras.

Ahí había terminado todo. Porque al día siguiente, la pelea se había salido de control. Todo había terminado terriblemente mal, pero lo peor es que Hitoshi lo había permitido; aún cuando había notado que el chico no estaba bien, que su pelea con Kai le había alterado. Su corazón le había gritado que debía poner un alto a la situación, pero no lo había hecho. Sin embargo, había pagado el precio justo, el chico de sus ojos había desaparecido tan pronto aquella batalla con su hermano había terminado.

Y ahora por fin lo tenía a su lado. El peliazul finalmente se decidió a entrar a la habitación tomando asiento en la cama a un costado del otro chico. Sus manos viajaron hacia su cabello y le acariciaron con delicadeza. Las anaranjadas hebras se movieron con los delicados roces, al tiempo que Hiro sonreía. Le encantaba ese cabello. La primera vez que le había visto, había sido de noche, y a causa de la falta de luz había pensado que Brooklyn era pelirrojo. Pero cuando pudo ver el sol iluminando aquel rostro, había descubierto que eran naranjas.

Fue hasta este momento, que Hitoshi recordó que debía hacer una llamada. Así que, sacando su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón, comenzó a marcar un muy conocido número. Sin desear alejarse del chico. El entrenador permaneció en su sitio, sin detener las caricias que le otorgaba al oji azulverde. Hiro continuó esperando hasta que alguien le contestó del otro lado de la línea.

"Lo encontré" Anunció antes que la otra persona pudiera decir algo.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó la voz un tanto confundida.

"Dije que lo encontré." Dijo una vez más Hitoshi dejando que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

"¿Y cómo está?" Preguntó aquella anciana voz entendiendo al fin de que le hablaban.

"Bien" Contestó el entrenador admirando el rostro de su alumno.

"Perfecto. Asegúrate de que las cosas sigan así." Ordenó el Señor Dickenson.

"Sí señor." Agregó Hitoshi aunque, en realidad, la orden recibida salía sobrando; él jamás permitiría que Brooklyn fuera lastimado…no de nuevo.

----- Cambio de POV -----

Unos intensos ojos me miran. Estoy seguro de que es él. La última vez que le vi fue antes de mi repentina huída después del último torneo de beyblade en que participé. Los seres de la zona oeste parecen llorar. Perladas lágrimas caen de sus mejillas. Sus miradas se fijan con melancolía en el dueño de aquellos ojos. Los seres sufren ante la terrible pérdida que se avecina. Quiero consolarlos, pero no se me ocurre qué decir. Después de todo, no puedo hacer nada. Aquel vivaz joven morirá. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedir que el chico sea feliz, al menos en lo que le queda de vida.

El agua cae incesantemente del cielo, pero no me moja. Después de todo, yo no estoy aquí, al menos no realmente. Soy tan sólo un espectador, un simple observador. No puedo actuar.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que siento tanto dolor? No quiero. No deseo continuar viendo a ese chico morir. Detesto ver como los otros tres chicos lloran su pérdida. Tiene que haber una razón. Tiene que haberla. Necesito saber el motivo por el que esos jóvenes continúan infiltrándose en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué soy yo quien ve esas imágenes? ¿Por qué el mundo me habla y me dice cosas que no debo ni quiero saber? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan diferente al resto del mundo? ¿Por qué soy tan ajeno a esta realidad? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo morirme de una buena vez y terminar con todo?

----- Cambio de POV-----

El peliazul dio por terminada la llamada y continuó admirando al pelinaranja. Sin darse cuenta, el chico se acercó al rostro del otro y plantó un dulce beso en su frente. No hacía falta decir que lo que deseaba eran sus labios, pero no podía. No aún. Porque cuando el pudiera adueñarse por segunda vez de la boca de ese enigmático chico no sería a escondidas, sino cuando Brooklyn, en pleno uso de su conciencia, se lo permitiera. No había prisa. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para quedarse con el joven Masefield y eso era precisamente lo que Hiro planeaba hacer.

De pronto una extraña sensación inundó los sentidos del mayor de los Kinomiya. Sus rojizas orbes parecieron mirar con más atención los alrededores en tanto sus sentidos se concentraban. Esta atmósfera. Este aire se había presentado hacía ya algunos años, más de una vez, y recordaba perfectamente las circunstancias bajo las que lo había sentido. La primera ocasión, había sucedido justo antes de que se topara con el joven prodigio a quien ahora tenía el gusto de custodiar y la segunda… Poco tiempo antes de que el chico se marchara de su lado por tantos años. No. No lo iba a permitir. No. No. No y mil veces No. Fue entonces que la ventana de la habitación fue bruscamente abierta. Una mujer ingresó de inmediato a la habitación y fijó sus ojos en el cuadro frente a ella.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" Cuestionó la mujer en tanto Heero permanecía en silencio. Quizá su asombro tenía algo que ver con que la dama hubiera no sólo entrado por la ventana, sino que lo había hecho flotando.

"Déjalo en paz" Dijo esta vez un despierto Brooklyn a quien la sola presencia de la intrusa había sacado súbitamente de su descanso.

"Brooky, brooky, brooky. Creí que ya habías entendido que todo lo que se te acerca se muere." Mencionó la chica un tanto divertida.

"Él no tiene nada que ver en esto." Declaró Masefield temiendo por la vida de su entrenador.

"Cierto. Hazte a un lado para que Brooklyn y yo podamos terminar nuestros asuntos." Pidió la recién llegada, pero el ojirojo no se movió.

"De ningún modo." Fue la respuesta que dio antes de ponerse de pie frente al chico de cabello anarajado en un claro gesto de protección.

"Vaya. Al fin te conseguiste alguien con agallas. Por lo general, tus amigos ya te han abandonado para este punto." Agregó la mujer.

"Entrenador márchese. Por lo que más quiera." Suplicó el chico de orbes azul verde. Aquella persona era poderosa, ni siquiera él podía hacerle frente y sin duda sería incapaz de proteger a su maestro.

"Ya te dije que no voy a ir a ninguna parte." Afirmó Hitoshi.

"En ese caso, creo que tendré que deshacerme de ti." Declaró la intrusa acercándose amenazadoramente.

Con un gesto de sus manos las cosas en la habitación empezaron a volar hacia ellos, pero, antes de que les alcanzaran, los objetos se detuvieron gracias a la intervención de Brooklyn. Hitoshi estaba impactado. Siempre había creído que no había quien pudiese hacer frente a los poderes de su alumno. Pero esta mujer estaba demostrando lo contrario. La extraña dejó salir una cínica sonrisa antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo. De su puño cerrado comenzó a emanar una luz que causó una extraña reacción en el pelinaranja. El chico cayó de inmediato sobre sus rodillas, su mirada se volvió perdida y la conciencia del joven pareció esfumarse. Kinomiya se dirigió de inmediato hacia él.

No había que ser un genio para saber que lo que sea que la tipa esa le hubiera hecho al prodigio no podía ser bueno. El entrenador comenzó a avanzar con decisión hacia quien se había atrevido a atacar a su alumno. La agresora le miró expectativa. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como aquel chico de galante porte se colocaba justo frente a ella y le lanzaba un puñetazo directo al rostro. La mujer se quedó helada por un momento. Nadie, jamás, había osado ponerle un dedo encima.

"No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer." Dijo molesta la agredida.

"Claro que lo sé. Acabo de golpear a una vieja y fea mal nacida." Agregó el apuesto entrenador. Estaba conciente que esta mujer podía matarlo, con el extraño poder que tenía, y que él no podría defenderse. Pero nada de eso importaba. Si la desconocida quería lastimar al ojiazulverde, tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver. Lástima que eso fuera precisamente, lo que nuestra visitante planeaba hacer.

-------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Jajaja, ya sé que me tardé como medio año o quizá más, pero lo importante es que al fin está aquí. Ahora tendré que ver como le hago para que esta historia alcance a la otra, porque Vínculo le lleva 11 caps de ventaja hehe. Qué risa. -.-U Pero no sé preocupen, que creo saber como remediarlo xD. Y antes de irnos, una aclaración. Para aquellos que también lean Vínculo, podrán notar que ambos fics comienzan en la misma fecha. La relación entre ambas historias no se las diré, dejaré que ustedes lo descubran. Aunque repito que pueden no leer Vínculo, porque al final esta historia tiene su propia trama aunque haga una que otra referencia a Vínculo. En fin.

Gracias por Leer

Cuídense

Addanight


End file.
